the Ten Warriors
by Hieroglyph Pharaoh
Summary: When ten kids are brought to an unknown world, they will have to work together if they want to get home. I am terrible at summaries. First story, please be kind. Re-uploaded, hopefully it's readable this time.
1. The Beginning

I don't own digimon

Gathering the Pieces

Leilah pov. (Camp[Ecuador])

"Come on Leilah, wake up, time for Go-Fers," Merlyn, my best friend says, poking me in the shoulder. I've known Merlyn Hutson for years, as they were in my class at school since kindergarten, but they are the biggest mystery I've seen, they are on the swim team and love to annoy people. Merlyn tends to wear coats, tee shirts, a wetsuit, shorts, and sandals. They are also currently bugging me at 6:27 in the morning. "Don't make me get out my audioboard," Merlyn threatened, irritation clear in their voice. I roll away from them to try and sleep more, "Don't say I didn't warn you," they say before a fog horn goes off in my ear.

"Ow, my ear, Merlyn did you have to use the fog horn?" I complain sitting up. Looking at Merlyn, they're wearing a zipped light hooded vest with a wolf design to it, over a black tank top with a band of white that started at the left seam as it moved across the body and slightly upwards ending just under the ribs on the other side, as another band of white crossed over the other band going from the right seam to just under the ribs on the other side of the shirt, forming an X on the lower half of the shirt, beneath that they had a wet suit with a pattern similar to a computer parts on it. Below their waist they wore cropped pants, and sandals that had four bands going across their foot, two straight, two crossing to keep it on as their walked. They watch me sitting on the floor with a smirk, their emerald eyes shining in amusement, short sandy blonde hair looking like it has seen a brush or comb in months, which it probably hasn't.

"Wasn't sure whether I should've used the fog horn or the siren," Merlyn replies, "Now get dressed, we have Go-Fers, in a few minutes."

"Yeah yeah, I hear you," I mutter standing up, looking in my stuff for clothes.

"Panda pjs, very nice, but wolves are better," I hear Merlyn say.

"Out," I yell, throwing a flashlight at them, not looking and hoping my face isn't as red as I think it is.

"I'm going, I'm going," Merlyn says putting their hood up as they leave. I grab a set of clothes before stepping into the change room to get dressed.

Merlyn pov.

I closed the door to the Rooster cabin smiling, _'wonder which panties she'll wear,'_ I muse, starting to head over to the mess hall, when I saw Evander Apted getting ready to take a picture of a flower. Grinning I walking over trying to be as quiet as I can. Eva's wearing a pair of black jeans, and a white polo shirt, with a heavy-duty messenger bag over his shoulder, his brunette hair as always is buzzcut. Once I'm close enough to him, I press the siren button, making him jump, while I laugh at his reaction, nearly falling myself.

"Don't you have Go-Fers?" Evander asks, annoyance evident in his voice as he glares at me with his pale icy blue eyes.

"Yeah, but I can never pass up an opportunity to bug you, Eva," I reply, as I start to walk towards the mess hall again waving to a few of the younger campers that I apparently startled with the siren as I go. Reaching the mess hall, I pull open the door and step in, Olivette Zaitlin, the camp cook looks up as I do so.

"Tormenting the poor lad again, are we Lyn?" Olivette questions, going back to preparing lunch, while I take my hood off.

"You know it, where are Shrad and Nat?" I ask, starting to take chairs down, looking around the mess hall as I do.

"Shrad is in the washroom, and Nat is drying off from morning dip," Olivette answers, closing the oven, so the chicken breasts could cook. I hum in response as I continue taking chairs down. Shortly afterwards the door opens and Leilah Bass and Shrad Huddleson walk in, Leilah's guitar case hung over her left shoulder. She brushes her long fiery red hair out of her dichromatic blue eyes, her right being not to far off a sparkly crystal blue, while her left was a deep ocean blue, as always, they matched her outfit perfectly, a navy-blue V-neck, denim shorts stopping just below her knees, faded red slip-on shoes, which I think are the same ones she got for her birthday a few months ago, adorned her feet, with a teal summer jacket completing the look. Shrad's outfit however did not complement his hard-golden eyes, nor his shoulder length black hair which was currently pulled back in a low-tail. He wore forest green track pants from, I'm guessing his school track team, as eagles was printed in all caps running down the outside of the left pant leg, a pair of white track shoes were on his feet, he wore a white long sleeve under armour shirt, with a pedometer on his right arm.

"That didn't take you very long," I say as I inspect Leilah's outfit, _'that's a new shirt,'_ I realize, her normal V-neck being a nice turquoise, or at least was, it got a stain after she spilled a glass of orange juice crystals on it.

"Well, I didn't have certain emerald eyed troll bugging me this morning," Leilah replies, with her eyes shining in amusement, as she sets her case by the Rooster table.

"Gotta watch out for them, never know when they'll sneak up on you," I smile at her, as we finish taking the chairs down. At this moment Nat Hawk steps in apologizing as she steps in. Nat seems to be wearing a shimmery reflective tank top, and a long pale green skirt with floral flip-flops on her feet, and a pair of binoculars, hanging from her neck. Her curly blonde hair reaching the small of her back with a streak of blue in it, contrasts with her hazel eyes rather nicely.

"You can lead grace then," Shrad says ignoring Leilah and I, opening the doors to the rest of the camp that had gathered in front of the mess hall while we were setting up.

Zara pov. (Football Game[France])

"Hey Z, qu'est-ce que vous le dessin?" a voice I recognize as Earle Sharman asks. Looking up from my notebook, I see Earle walking off the field, breathing heavily due to having just finished a football game. I smile and gesture for him sit beside me, as I go back to sketching the scene before me. Earle and I have known each other since his family moved here from Milan, he started talking to me because he had no friends then due to me seeming to be in the boat, and we've been friends ever since. Currently he wore our football teams uniform, a light blue shirt, with black shorts, along with his signature neon green cleats. His red eyes mirroring his short spiky red hair. As for me, I was wearing a graphic tee shirt depicting something from a movie I watch all the time, much to Earle's annoyance, jeans, and indigo running shoes that were a present from Earle. My black hair was braided, and my eyes were green.

"Dans un moment, faut attraper mon sac," Earle says, as he grabs his football bag, before walking over and sitting beside me, taking a drink of his water, looking at my drawing, "Vous aimez vraiment vous n'avez pas l'art?"

I smile at him, as I take a break, drawing for an entire football game can really hurt the wrist. I start to sign at him, 'As much as you and your spirits', which he chuckles at, "Juste assez de."

"Hé, vous deux que faites-vous?" Another voice calls out to us. Looking over, I see Tamela Maynard walking towards us. She wears a light green hooded vest over a navy blue long sleeve. On her legs she wears a light blue skirt ending just below her knees, and black flats on her feet. Her gray eyes having the appearance of a graphite slate, while her brown hair is pulled up in a ponytail. She is also pure evil.

I sign to Earle that we should leave, "Elle n'est pas aussi mauvais que vous le pensez," Earle whispered back, I just shake my head and turn away from Tamela as she approaches.

"Quelqu'un est encore mal qu'ils ont un concours de danse il y a quatre ans?" Tamela asked, smirking at me. 'No, I just dislike being in the company of demons,' I sign back, smiling.

"Les deux de vous arrêter, je ne veux pas voir deux amis combats," Earle says putting his hands up in between us.

We both glare at him, "Nous ne sommes pas des amis," Tamela tells him, I nod in agreement.

"Well, at least they agree on something," Earle says, I tilt my head in confusion. "Anglais," is his response, ' _ah,_ ' I nod while signing 'I didn't know you knew English'. "Oui, je parle anglais un peu."

"Avez-vous le sentiment que deux?" Tamela asked, I look at her confused, I put my sketchbook and drawing utensils away, and pull out my leap. Putting it on I sign 'Feel what?"

"Le peuplier," Tamela says, seeming to be slightly unnerved, as she seemed to be clutching her notepad close to her chest, 'What trembling?' as I finish signing, I feel the ground shift, ' _Oh, that trembling,_ ' then the ground collapses.

Leilah pov. (Camp[Ecuador])

"Aren't you supposed to go to nurse's hut?" I ask, glancing beside me where Merlyn was walking, with their hood back up.

"Father said I wasn't needed until lunch, so I thought I'd accompany you for your morning activities," Merlyn replied, winking at me. I roll my eyes, ' _why must they be like this?_ '

"You do know you don't need to, right?"

"Yeah, but I wa-, come on," Merlyn tells me as they start running.

"Eh, why, what for?" I ask, running after them anyway.

"Something fell, and it looked suspiciously like people," Merlyn says as I catch up, their tone dead serious.

"Okay," I nod as we reach the trees and keep going. After a moment or so we reach what appears to be three people lying on the ground. There were two girls, one in a hooded vest, long sleeved shirt, light blue skirt, in her arms was a notepad; the other was wearing a graphic t shirt, depicting an insectoid of some sort, a pair of jeans, indigo runners, a grey hoodie with red sleeves was tied around her waist, and she had something hanging from her neck; the last one was a boy dressed in a soccer uniform with a sports bag not far from him ' _guess he lost it in the fall,_ '.

"Assist me to carry them back," Merlyn tells me, hoisting the hoodie vest girl onto their shoulder, and dragging the boy. ' _I keep forgetting how strong Merlyn is_ ' I pick up the notepad and put it in the bag, slinging it over my shoulder and picking up graphic tee. Making our way back to the nurse's hut, graphic tee started waking up.

"Merlyn, she's waking up," I say, as the girl's eyes open slightly, "You fell out of the sky, we're on our way to get medical help, okay," she closes her eyes again. When we got out of the woods, some counselors rushed over to help, taking the kids from us.

Zara pov. (Camp[Later])

' _Ow, what the hell happened,_ ' I try to stand up, and end up falling. I hear a door open, and someone is by my side, helping me sit on the bed I was on. Looking around, I'm in a wooden room, with medical supplies on counters, my leap is on a nightstand beside my bed. "Can you hear me?" the person beside says, I turn to look at them rising an eyebrow. Looking them over, the person is a girl wearing a blue shirt, denim shorts, and teal jacket. Her eyes were two different shades of blue, while her hair was a bright red. "Can you understand me?" she speaks again, I tilt my head and reach for my leap. Putting it on I start to sign, 'Where are my friends? Where is my stuff? Who are you? Why are your eyes different colours? Where am I?', "You speak french?" she says, "Vos amis sont dans une autre pièce, vous stuff est au pied de votre lit, je suis Leilah, c'est Merlyn, et que vous êtes tombé du ciel dans les bois donc on vous a amené à l'infirmière's hut, nous au camp d'été, d'autres questions?" Leilah says with a surprising lack of an accent, and odd pronunciation of some words. 'May I see my friends?' I sign, moving over to get at my stuff, "Oui, suivez-moi lorsque vous prêt," she says, standing by the door.

"So, what's the situation?" a boy, Merlyn I presume, asks. He wore a hooded wolf vest, over a black tee shirt with a white X at the bottom, beneath that he wore a long-sleeved undershirt or something. He wore cropped pants and sandals on his legs and feet.

"Well, she's not mute, just french, so I'm guessing not from around here," Leilah says, a confused look on her face. I get up, grab my bag, and walk over to go see Earle. When they realize I'm standing beside them, Leilah smiles and jesters for me to follow her. As we walk, she tells me about where we are, near the equator, I think, I just nod along, every now and then Merlyn says something I don't understand, Leilah reprimands him, though she has a small smile on her face. Suddenly Leilah stops and knocks on a door.

"Qui est-ce?" a familiar, if muffled, voice says. I excitedly open the door. Sitting on a bed is Earle, looking confused. A glass of water is sitting on his bedside table. I start signing, 'so glad to see you, you alright?', "Ouais, bien, êtes-vous?" comes his reply, to which I nod.

"Bonjour, quelqu'un ici?" Another voice calls out, and I glare through the wall the at the source. A few moments later, Tamela comes around the edge of the doorway, "Oh, heureusement Vous deux êtes ici trop," I raise an eyebrow at her confused, ' _She's glad to see me?_ '

"Désolé d'intervenir, mais pourquoi ne pas vous présenter vous-mêmes?" Leilah asks, smile still present on her face. I look between Tamela and Earle, before shrugging, 'I'm Zara, this is Tamela and Earle.'

"I'll go let Dad know their awake, okay?" Merlyn says, Leilah just nods at him, before turning to us.

"Que diriez-vous les gars viennent avec?" Leilah questions, her two-tone eyes seeming to dull, and harden a little, I glance at the other two, and we share a nod. Earle stands, but when he tries to take a step he starts to fall, luckily, I was able to catch him.

"Merci, Z," he replies, I nod in response. Unbeknownst to us the glass of water ripples for a moment.

Nikos pov. (Science Expo[Spain])

' _Where'd she run off to now?_ ' I think, my black hair pulled back in a bun. I wore a sky-blue polo shirt, jeans, steel-toed shoes (can never be too safe), and a set of prescription eyeglasses. I wonder around looking for her, passing various science displays. After a while I start getting hungry, so I headed to the food court. Upon arriving, I get tackled and knocked over by a red shape, once I get my bearings again, I notice the 'red shape' is actually Amaryllis Kendall, my best friend and adoptive sister, she's wearing a blue and green necker, an outdoor watch, green shirt, and beige cargo pants, and grey army boots. Her frizzy red hair even more wild than it normally is, "¿Qué ha sucedido?"

"Tengo hambre, así que traté de conseguir algo de comer, pero luego el terreno pillado," Amaryllis tells me after letting me up. Her brown eyes were glassier than normal, she must have been truly scared, which is strange because I didn't feel anything.

"¿Dónde?" I ask, no sooner had I finished speaking, I started falling.

Merlyn pov. (Camp[Ecuador])

I stretch in the sun, ' _Man today has been quite the experience, first got to see Leilah flustered this morning, then messed with Eva, after that three french kids fall from the sky, wonder what'll happen next?_ ' I start toward the camp office, nearly tripping on nothing I pause and look around confused.

"Tripping up now Merlyn?" Evander questions a smirk on his face, before I can respond the ground shifts once more, causing me to fall.

"MERLYN!" looking up as I fall I see Leilah dive into the new pit, before it grows, causing Eva and the others to fall as well. The last thing I hear is someone yelling, "Pas encore!"

 **-Fin-**

 **Translations**

 _French_

Hey Z, qu'est-ce que vous le dessin: Hey Z, what are you drawing?

Dans un moment, faut attraper mon sac: One moment, need to grab my bag

Vous aimez vraiment vous n'avez pas l'art: You really like art, don't you?

Juste assez de: Fair enough

Hé, vous deux que faites-vous: Hey, what are you to doing over here?

Elle n'est pas aussi mauvais que vous le pensez: She's not as bad as you think

Quelqu'un est encore mal qu'ils ont un concours de danse il y a quatre ans: Someone still sore for their loss at the dance competition four years ago?

Les deux de vous arrêter, je ne veux pas voir deux amis combats: Cut it out you two, I don't like seeing two friends fighting

Nous ne sommes pas des amis: We're not friends

Anglais: English

Oui, je parle anglais un peu: Yeah, I speak a bit of english

Avez-vous le sentiment que deux: You two feel that?

Le peuplier: The trembling

Vos amis sont dans une autre pièce, vous stuff est au pied de votre lit, je suis Leilah, c'est Merlyn, et que vous êtes tombé du ciel dans les bois donc on vous a amené à l'infirmière's hut, nous au camp d'été, d'autres questions: Your friends are in another room, you stuff is at the foot of your bed, I am Leilah, this is Merlyn, you fell from the sky in the woods so we brought you to the Nurse's hut, we at summer camp, any questions?

Oui, suivez-moi lorsque vous prêt: Yes, follow me when you're ready

Qui est-ce: Who is it?

Ouais, bien, êtes-vous: Yeah, fine, are you?

Bonjour, quelqu'un ici: Hello, anyone here?

Désolé d'intervenir, mais pourquoi ne pas vous présenter vous-mêmes: Sorry to intrude, but why don't you introduce yourselves?

Que diriez-vous les gars viennent avec: Why don't you come with me?

Merci, Z: Thanks, Z

Pas encore: Not again

 _Spanish_

Qué ha sucedido: What happened?

Tengo hambre, así que traté de conseguir algo de comer, pero luego el terreno pillado: I was hungry, so I tried to get food, then the ground rumbled

Dónde: Where?

A/N: So, how was it? I have no clue what I'm doing. What are your guesses for everyone's partners? I want to see if anyone can get them right. As far as translations go, I don't know if I should type it all in english, and just have those who speak the language respond, or do as I did in this chapter with them speaking the proper languages, and have a translation section, let me know which you would prefer.


	2. Lost in a New World

Leilah pov. (Forest [Unknown])

' _Oww, what the hell happened, why does my head hurt?_ ' I struggle to sit up before noticing that I'm face down in the dirt, ' _That would explain why I can't sit up_ '. Standing, my left arm bursts into pain, clutching it I look around, ' _Is that my guitar case?_ ' walking over I find that it is indeed my guitar case, ' _How did this get here?_ '

"Hello, Leilah," a voice calls to me, looking around I don't see anyone, ' _alright then, hearing things now,_ ' slinging my case over my shoulder and strapping it to me back, I take time to see where I am. I landed in a forest, but not any forest I've ever seen, jungle trees were growing next to evergreens next to sakura, ' _Weird,_ ' "Hello Leilah, down here," looking down I saw a brown and white seal, smiling up at me.

"Note to self, ask Olivette what the hell was in those meatballs, I refuse to believe they were normal, till then I'll find Merlyn, make sure they're alright," I mutter, walking off to find them.

"Wait up, this place is dangerous, for humans like you," the seal tells me, voice sounding young yet not annoying, like the kids I babysit back home, I pause, and look back at it.

"All the more reason to find Lyn," I say, as I continue in the direction I was headed in before.

"Merlyn is this way," The seal informs me, pointing to the left, I nod and start heading in the indicated direction. Not thirty seconds after I start walking, a very battered looking Merlyn steps out of the forest, a wild look in their green eyes.

"Leilah, thank god you're okay," Merlyn shouts, pulling me into a hug. Returning the hug as best I can, I see a spiked fuzz ball, about the size of a basketball following them, as well as the medical bag from camp, ' _so I'm not the only one that found something we didn't have with them prior to falling,_ ', "Seems you have a new friend too, huh?" Merlyn asks, releasing me from the hug.

"Yeah, have you seen the others?" I ask, looking around, trying to see if I can see any of the others. Suddenly something in my guitar case starts buzzing, while Merlyn's vest pocket starts ringing. Opening my case, I see me tuner has changed, and is displaying something on the screen.

{Pukamon, In-training Data Digimon}

{Tsunomon, In-training Data Digimon}

"Your arm's hurt, let me see," Merlyn states, gesturing for me to crouch with them, having ignored the ring in their pocket. I sigh, knowing that they won't let me do anything else until I do, I kneel, showing them my arm.

"It started hurting when I stood up," I inform them, as Merlyn pokes my shoulder, ' _AHHH,_ ' I wince, shooting them a glare.

"Sorry, your arm's broken, hand me a couple branches, and take your jacket off," Merlyn says, after feeling my arm for a bit. I nod, doing as told, while Merlyn rips a length of gauze.

"Merlyn, when did you-," I start only for them to cut me off.

"Don't know, found in the bag when I came to," Merlyn tells me while they work, I nod.

"Alright then," I say, Merlyn's eyes soften, then they go to work, fixing my arm as best they can.

"Hello, Friend Leilah, I am Tsunomon, pleased to make your acquaintance," the fuzzy basketball introduces itself, sounding young as well, however it's more on the quiet side of things

"Oh yeah, guess I should probably ask who you are, Little guy?" I say, before wincing as Merlyn ties a couple branches to my arm.

"Sorry, continue,"

"My name is Pukamon, and welcome to the Digital World," the seal, now identified as Pukamon, I look around, taking in the world around me.

"I see, so that's what my tuner was going on about, speaking of which, what happened to it," I question, looking at my tuner. The screen on it is bigger, and it has markings along the edge I've never seen before.

"I don't know my audio board's the same way, it talks now, told me what this little guy's name is, has similar markings too," Merlyn states, as they continue their work.

"I don't know, but Mochimon might," Tsunomon says, pausing to think for a bit, in the middle.

"Mochimon?" I ask, looking at them confused.

"Yes?" a new voice questions, sounding echoey, looking over I see a pink octo-blob, stepping out of the woods, in to the circle of broken branches we were seated in, ' _how'd I miss that?_ ' they were followed shortly thereafter by Shrad, a drawstring bag slung across his back, his pedometer having similar markings and buttons I don't think were there before.

{Mochimon, In-Training Data Digimon}

"Good to see your alright, I wave with my good arm, Shrad waves back.

"Wish I could say the same for you," Shrad motions towards my arm, where, Merlyn has finished working.

"Hey man, the puff ball is Tsunomon, while the floating seal is Pukamon, seen any others?" Merlyn states, gesturing towards the digimon in turn. Before Shrad could answer, we hear a scream that sounded like a kid.

"Let's go," I say as I stand, and start walking towards the scream, the other two following me.

Evander pov. (Plains [Unknown])

"Okay so let me get this straight, I have been transported to another dimension, ten feet in the air, mind you; and the only thing I have to explain why is a talking head that doesn't even know which way home is, or what happened to my camera?" I ask, looking at said talking head. It was pinkish white with long floppy tendril ear things on top.

{Koromon, In-Training Data Digimon}

"That is correct, yes," Koromon confirms, I groan in annoyance, ' _what am I going to do now?_ '

"Attention!" a voice yells, before I could look around, something landed on me, "J'ai dit attention,"

"Get off of me please," I ask, face in the dirt, ' _Today is not my day, is it?_ '

"Où sommes-nous," the girl says, in a language I don't know, sounds like french from what little I remember from school, looking around. She has, what looks like a travel case for an electronic of some sort, and a fluffy rat looking thing in her arms.

{Kyaromon, In-Training Vaccine Digimon}

I stand up, "Who are you?" I ask, taking a step away, she looks at me confused for a moment before someone else calls out to us.

"Ustedes dos no han visto una niña de por aquí, ¿verdad?" a boy runs down a nearby hill, a single strap bag over his shoulder, and a grey puff ball with matching ears. I stare back in confusion.

{Pagumon, In-Training Virus Digimon}

"No, ¿por qué?" the girl askes, looking worried.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" I question, getting annoyed.

"Apologies, have you seen a little girl around here?" the boy says, worried.

"No, I haven't, who are you two anyway?" I ask, on guard just in case.

"I am Nikos, and you are?" the boy introduces himself, holding a hand out.

"My name is Evander," I say shaking his hand.

"Mi nombre es Nikos, esto es Evander ¿quién podrías ser?" Nikos inquires, turning to the girl and fluffy rat, extending his hand.

"Tamela, un placer conocerte," the girl responded, shaking his hand.

"They seem nice," Koromon says, voice sounding scratchy, watching the other two with me.

"I am Pagumon, pleasure to meet you, Evander and Tamela," the puff ball says, voice sounding like a small child, looking between me and the girl, I guess her name is Tamela.

"Like wise, my name is Kyaromon," the rat introduces itself, also sounding like a child, though more feminine.

"So, what's our plan?" I ask, look at the others present, Kyaromon translating for Tamela.

"I guess we head north, anyone know where that is?" Nikos says, before repeating himself in the other language.

"What language is that anyway?" I question looking around.

"Spanish," comes the reply, when two more girls came running out of a ditch a little distance away. The first had something strapped to her chest. The other one I recognized, it was Nat. They had a little brown thing and a little green thing chasing them.

"Any idea who the one with the bag is?" I ask, as Tamela runs forward yelling and waving her arms in the air, seeming to try and get the girls attention.

"Nope, Tamela does though, from the looks of it,"

{Chocomon, In-Training Data Digimon}

{Gummymon, In-Training Vaccine Digimon}

"So, while Tamela deals with them, what are we going to do?" I ask, watching Tamela calm the other girls down.

"I guess pick a direction and start walking,"

Leilah pov. (Forest [Unknown])

We arrive at a set of ruins, not unlike those from a movie franchise back home. As we arrive a young girl, a boy about our age that I recognize as Earle, a body-less cat, and a radish looking bulb come running out, followed shortly by a large purple wolf looking creature.

{Nyaromon, In-Training Data Digimon}

{Pyocomon, In-Training Data Digimon}

{Sangloupmon, Adult Virus Digimon}

"I think we should start running guys," Pukamon says, we all nod, and start running.

"What did you two do to piss it off?" Merlyn yells, at the two new kids.

"WE DID NOTHING, IT JUST STARTED ATTACKING US FOR NO REASON," Earle shouts back, carrying Nyaromon.

"WELL YOU DID SOMETHING TO IT," I call back, arm in much pain. After running for a quiet some time, we come to a cliff face going straight up, we're in a dead end.

"Well, Merlyn, Shrad, its been nice knowing you," I say turning towards the beast chasing us.

"What about me?" Earle asks, while we catch our breath.

"Everything was fine until you fell from the sky," Merlyn tells him, watching the forest.

"JERONIMO!" A voice calls out, a voice I recognize, before I can say anything Evander, Zara, Tamela, Nat and a new person and creatures I've not seen before fall towards us.

Evander pov. (Plains [Unknown])

After we got introductions out of the way, and Koromon caught everyone up to speed, we noticed a tower in the distance so we started walking towards it, I was talking with Nikos, "Any ideas on how to get back, or find our friends?" I ask.

"Van, what that?" Nat inquires.

"Not at the moment, I'm hoping the tower will answer at least some of our questions," Nikos states, taking a device off his waist, and starts to press buttons.

"Van?"

"What is that anyway?" I question, pointing to the device.

"Van?"

"It _was_ a PDA, but something about changed when we came here, it has a bunch of functions it didn't before," Nikos says, as he finished talking, the PDA started to beep, then changed screen to a page displaying a winged serpent along with some data, that I guess pertains to the serpent.

{Airdramon, Adult Vaccine Digimon}

"Why do I get a bad feeling about that?" I mutter, when a screech sounds from above, causing us to look up, and there coming towards us, "Oh, that's why."

"Intenté decírtelo, pero estabas ocupado hablando con el chico nuevo," Nat snaps at me.

"Regardless, it doesn't seem dangerous to us right now," Nikos tells us, before it spews a torrent of flame at us.

"You were saying?" I shout, as we start running. We run for what seems like ages, when we come to a cliff, with a forest beneath us, "Well, I've fallen ten feet already, what's a few more?" I say as I jump off, "JERONIMO!"

Zara, Gummymon, Kyaromon, Tamela, and myself land in trees, the others land on the ground. Looking down I see Shrad, Merlyn, and Leilah, along with people I've never seen before.

"How nice of you to drop in and hang around," Merlyn grins at me, before a large wolf bursts into the clearing, and Airdramon descends from the plains above. The wolf roars at Airdramon, who roars back, then they turn to us.

"Bien sŭr, ils sont amis, pourquoi ne le seraient-ils pas?" Tamela groans.

"Any ideas?" Leilah asks everyone.

"Die?" I reply, looking at her, she glares back.

"Any other ideas?"

"When you're cornered, all you can do is stand and fight," Koromon answers this time.

"And how do we win in this situation, we are outgunned here," Shrad says, backing up, while the digimon jump to the ground in front of everyone.

"We try," they say in unison, as they do so, my camera, Merlyn's audioboard, Leilah's tuner, Shrad's pedometer, Nat's binoculars, Tamela's case, the soccer boy's recorder, Zara's Leap as she calls it, Nikos' PDA, and the little girl's watch all start to glow.

DIGIVOLUTION START

 **-Fin-**

A/N: Sorry for the wait, was hoping that by posting a chapter I would be encouraged to write more, atlas no luck. Anyways, no one guessed what the partners would be so you have to wait for the next chapter for the rookies (whenever that is). I have the lines all figured out it's just going to be getting to each of them. Feel free to guess what everyone's role in then team is, as well as what the rookie forms or high are. Until next time.


End file.
